Now Day Karaoke Party
by jolly roger brat
Summary: Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode "Now Day Party", where Michael wants a birthday, but there are references to other episodes. One Lost Boy introduces a karaoke machine to the festivities, and the party becomes an Underground House sing-along. Rated T for future chapters. If anyone wants to give me suggestions for songs, feel free, but keep them as clean as possible!
1. Chapter 1

This is a missing scene from where Michael wants a birthday (I think it's called "Now Day Party" but I'm not sure). I thought it would be kind of fun to make it into one of the songfics I've read on other websites.

Wendy and the Lost Boys had just finished decorating for Michael's birthday party. Wendy was just about to start the first game when she saw the Twins setting up a large box."What's this?" she asked.

"Slightly insisted that we..." Nag started.  
"Use this for the party. It's a..." Plug continued.  
"Karaoke machine."

"That's right," Slightly agreed. With those words, he selected a CD and took the microphone. "Happy birthday, Michael!"

_This ol' highway's getting longer_

_Seems there ain't no end in sight _

_To sleep would be best, but I just can't afford to rest_

_I've got to ride in Denver tomorrow night_

The boys grinned as they heard the mellow sounds of Garth Brooks.

_I called the house but no one answered_

_For the last two weeks no one's been home_

_I guess she's through with me, to tell the truth I just can't see_

_What's kept the woman holding on this long _

_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

"Slightly!" Wendy tried to sound stern when she heard the offensive language, but couldn't help laughing.

Slightly just grinned and continued his song.

_The competition's getting younger_

_Tougher broncs, you know I can't recall_

_The worn out tape of Chris LeDoux, lonely women and bad booze_

_Seem to be the only friends I've left at all _

"Everybody!" he shouted before the chorus started again.

The boys and Wendy grinned and joined in the song as well.

_And the white line's getting longer and the saddle's getting cold_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old_

_All my cards are on the table with no ace left in the hole_

_I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

_Lord, I'm much too young to feel this damn old _

Slightly took a bow as everyone applauded. "Anyone else slightly want to try this out?"

"I do!" Nibs called, jumping to his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few words with the Twins, who set up a table to hold the karaoke machine and were acting as the DJs, and hunting through another box, which was full of CDs, Nibs pulled out another one. The second-in-command took the mike and began to sing.

_Who's that whisperin' in the trees?  
__It's two sailors and they're on leave  
__Pipes and chains and swingin' hands  
__Who's your daddy? Yes I am_

"Yeah, right, Nibs!" Slightly couldn't help teasing him, but he liked the song that Nibs was singing.

_Fat cat came to play  
__Now he can't run fast enough  
__You'd best stay away  
__When the pushers come to shove_

"Join me on the chorus!" Nibs shouted.

All the boys and Wendy were singing by this time, and Nibs had even taken Wendy's hand, dancing with her.

_Zoot suit riot (Riot!)  
__throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (Riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_Blow Daddy!_

Nibs and Wendy were spinning over the floor as Curly was getting to his feet.

_A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man  
__A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band  
__Cut me Sammy and you'll understand  
__In my veins hot music ran_

"Take it, Wendy!" Nibs added before he ran out of breath.

Wendy nodded as she took the next part of the verse.

_You got me in a sway  
__and I want to swing you done  
__Now you sailors know  
__Where your women come for love_

She and Nibs sang the chorus together, _Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot_

Curly was almost flattened when Nibs and Wendy bumped into him; he had been trying to make his way to where the Twins were.

As Nibs lifted her up, he and Wendy continued singing together.

_Oh you got me in a sway  
__and I want to swing you done  
__Now you sailors know  
__Where your women come for love_

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

Once again, everyone was singing with Nibs.

_Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Throw back a bottle of beer  
__Zoot suit riot (riot!)  
__Pull a comb through your coal black hair _

_You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot  
__You're in a Zoot suit riot_

Nibs and Wendy were out of breath from their dancing, and over the applause, they sat down as Curly took his turn with the music.


	3. Chapter 3

Curly stepped up to the microphone when Nibs and Wendy sat down. He looked uncharacteristically serious as he started his song.

_The lamp is burnin' low upon my table top  
__The snow is softly fallin'  
__The air is still within the silence of my room  
__I hear your voice softly callin'  
_

The Twins' eyes widened, and huge grins spread. They loved this song. In fact, they loved all of Gordon Lightfoot's songs. They decided to make this song extra special, by shining a spotlight on the singer.

_If I could only have you near  
__To breathe a sigh or two  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
__On this winter night with you_

Curly rolled his eyes good-naturedly at the Twins, but he knew what they were doing.

_The smoke is rising in the shadows overhead  
__My glass is almost empty  
__I read again between the lines upon the page  
__The words of love you sent me_

"You think he's talking about Wendy, his mother, or himself?" Nibs asked Slightly, who just shrugged and kept his eyes on their surprisingly deep friend.

_If I could know within my heart  
__That you were lonely too  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
O__n this winter night with you_

Wendy took Michael on her lap and hugged him. She blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes. Curly smiled as he sang the last verse.

_The fire is dying now, my lamp is growing dim  
__The shades of night are liftin'  
__The mornin' light steals across my windowpane  
__Where webs of snow are driftin'_

_If I could only have you near  
__To breathe a sigh or two  
__I would be happy just to hold the hands I love  
__And to be once again with you_

_To be once again with you_

When the song ended, Slightly broke the awed silence. "That was interesting, Curly. Where'd you slightly think it up?"

Curly shrugged and grinned, gesturing to the Twins. "They've always been ballad fanatics, and I saw them slip that song into the CDs."

The Twins grinned sheepishly, knowing that the jig was up. They could always do another ballad later on.

"Curly, that was beautiful!" Wendy whispered when he sat down again.

"Actually, Wendy, that was-" Nag started.  
""Song For a Winter's Night!"" Plug continued.  
"But enough of this sentiment; let's-"  
"Get this party started!"  
"Slightly, can you fill-"  
"In for us as the DJ?"

"Sure, Twins," Slightly went over to the CD player.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Twins took their place at the front of the room, Slightly took over the karaoke machine.

The Twins smirked and began to sing.

Nag started, _Blue lights flashing in my rear-view mirror __  
__The sheriff says, "Boy I should have known it was you_

Plug jumped in, _"You've got fourteen people in the back of this truck __  
__I've warned you twice and now I'm writing you up." __  
__I said, "Officer, what have I done?"_

Then they sang together, _He smiled and said, "Boy, you're having too much fun."_

Nag continued, _Too much fun? What's that mean? __  
__It's like too much money, there's no such thing_

Plug went on, _It's like a girl too pretty, with too much class __  
__Being too lucky, a car too fast_

Nag grinned as he sang, _No matter what they say I've done __  
__I ain't never had too much fun_

Wendy gasped. "I...ain't...never?"

The Lost Boys burst out laughing. They'd never heard the Twins sing, or say, anything like this.

Plug's grin was as wide as his brother's as he sang, _There was a fight Friday night at the Stumble Inn __  
__Me and ol' Harley just had to join in_

Nag jumped in again. _Next thing you know we were both seeing stars __  
__They threw us out and closed down the bar_

Plug sang again, _I said, "The Long Branch is open. The night's still young __  
__And we ain't never had too much fun."_

Nag smirked as he sang, _I'm a holy terror, a tornado  
_

Plug grinned as he sang, _Wind me up, turn me loose and let me go_

Wendy, who had been frozen to her seat the whole time, rose, and went over to Slightly.

Meanwhile, Nag was singing, _Too much fun, what's that mean?_

Plug joined in, _It's like too much money; there's no such thing._

Now all the boys were singing with the Twins as Nag sang, _It's like a girl too pretty, with too much class_

Plug nodded as he sang, _Bein' too lucky, a car too fast_

Nag grinned as he sang _No matter what they say I've done_

Plug smirked as he sang, _I ain't never had too much fun_

Now all the boys were singing together, _No matter what they say I've done, I ain't never had too much fun. __  
__Give me the reins and let me run __  
__'Cause I ain't never had too much fun_

The Lost Boys applauded and whooped. "I slightly didn't think you had it in you!" Slightly said as they came back to the table

"Curse your bad-" Nag started.  
"Influence on us!" Plug finished.

"All right, Twins!" Nibs shouted.

Wendy gave a neutral smile. "Yes, all right, Twins, you've had your fun, and now it's my turn to sing."

After a few words with Slightly, he went back to his seat, and the Twins took over the CD player again.

Wendy took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

She continued and went over to Michael.

_I believe  
__It's meant to be, darlin'  
__I watch you when you are sleeping  
__You belong with me  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Or is this burning (burning) an eternal flame. _

_Say my name  
__Sun shines through the rain  
__A whole life so lonely  
__And then you come and ease the pain  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, oh_.

She saw Peter's door open and he and Tinkerbell came in. (A/N: See? Peter made it into the story!)

_Say my name  
__Sun shines through the rain  
__A whole life so lonely  
__And then you come and ease the pain __  
__I don't want to lose this feeling, oh. _

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Or is this burning an eternal flame._

She smiled at Peter as he sat down.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

She went over to Peter and hugged him. Peter was already lost in a pleasant daydream of her...or maybe his last adventure.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Aaaaahh, an eternal flame._

She then went back to the front.

_Close your eyes  
__Give me your hand, darlin'  
__Do you feel my heart beating  
__Do you understand  
__Do you feel the same  
__Am I only dreaming  
__Is this burning an eternal flame._

"Bravo, Wendy! That was amazing!" Peter applauded the hardest as Wendy sat down again.

"Peter, do you want to do one?" Nibs asked, "I'll pick it out for you."

Peter nodded. He'd seen Slightly do this sort of thing lots of times; it didn't seem too hard.

However, the Twins saw Nibs smirk as he picked up a CD. He put a finger to his lips as he gave them the song.

What do you think Nibs will have Peter sing? Find out in the next chapter! And don't you just hate cliffhangers?


	5. Chapter 5

When Peter went up, Nibs handed the Twins the song he wanted his leader to sing. He held a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet.

"You are..." Nag whispered when he saw the CD.  
"So banished!" Plug whispered in agreement.

Nibs just grinned and shrugged. Meanwhile, Peter was shocked to hear the opening notes. "Very funny, Nibs, I'm not singing that!"

Slightly, who had also heard the song's intro, was laughing as he said, "No, Peter, you slightly let Nibs pick it, and you're going to sing it. Come on, it's not _that_ bad!"

Peter frowned and began to sing.

_We talk about your work, how your boss is a jerk  
__We talk about your church and your head when it hurts  
__We talk about the troubles you've been having with your brother  
__About your daddy and your mother and your crazy ex-lover  
__We talk about your friends and the places that you've been  
__We talk about your skin and the dimples on your chin  
__The polish on your toes and the run in your hose  
__And God knows we're gonna talk about your clothes  
__You know talking about you makes me smile  
__But every once in awhile_

By this time, all the boys were cracking up. They couldn't believe that Nibs had chosen such a song for Peter to sing.

"Boys, don't laugh at Peter," Wendy tried to sound stern, but she was also trying really hard not to laugh herself.

Curly grinned. "Wendy, we're not laughing _at_ Peter, we're laughing _with_ Peter! It's just that...well, Peter's not laughing!"

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

Tinkerbell was laughing so hard she was crying. "Nibs, you know Peter will never forget this!"

Nibs grinned. "Sure he will! After all, he forgets everything else!"

"Good point!"

Meanwhile, Peter was still singing. However, his scowl was vanishing as the song progressed.

_We talk about your dreams and we talk about your schemes  
__Your high school team and your moisturizer cream  
__We talk about your nana up in Muncie, Indiana  
__We talk about your grandma down in Alabama  
__We talk about your guys of every shape and size  
__The ones that you despise and the ones you idolize_

By this time, even he was smiling as he continued.

_We talk about your heart, about your brains and your smarts  
__And your medical charts and where you start  
__You know talking about you makes me grin  
__But every now and then_

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

By now, all the boys were applauding not only Peter's amateur singing ability, but also the success of Nibs' little joke.

_You you you you you you you you youyouyouyouyou  
__I wanna talk about me_

_I wanna talk about me  
__Wanna talk about I  
__Wanna talk about number one  
__Oh my me my  
__What I think, what I like, what I know, what I want, what I see  
__I like talking about you, usually, but occasionally  
__I wanna talk about me  
__I wanna talk about me_

Over the applause and laughter, John asked, "Nibs, what possessed you to make Peter sing something like that?"

Nibs tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably as he said, "I'm sorry, John, but the second-in-command can only kiss up to Peter for so long!"

As if that was his cue, Slightly jumped up, pointed at Nibs, and shouted, "He just slightly said that; not me!"

Peter tried hard to look stern as he said, "Nibs, I should banish you for this...but I won't. This was actually kind of fun! Who's going to sing now?"


	6. Chapter 6

The boys all saw John looking wistfully at the karaoke machine when Peter asked his question.

"Do you want to do one, John?" Curly asked. "We can pick one out for you."

John suddenly looked nervous. "I don't know if that's a good idea. I'm not really a singer."

"It doesn't matter. This is slightly just for fun," Slightly assured him. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Wait a minute. Come with me and I'll do a song with you."

John nodded and let Slightly pick the song.

When the music began, Slightly started, _I'm meetin' my buddies out on the lake:  
__We're headed out to a special place we love,  
__That just a few folks know._

Suddenly, they heard Nibs join in as well.

_There's no signin' up, no monthly dues  
__Take your Johnson, your Mercury or your Evinrude an' fire it up:  
__Meet us out at party cove.  
__Come on in' the waters fine,  
__Just idle on over an' toss us a line._

John looked over at Slightly as Nibs sang, and he said, "If anyone wants to join in, they're more than slightly welcome to do that. And group songs are always fun."

Then all the Lost Boys joined in for the chorus.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club._

As they watched Tinkerbell temporarily take over the karaoke machine, the Twins came up and took the next verse.

Nag started, _Bermuda's, flip-flops and a tank-top tan:  
__He popped his first top at ten a.m.: that's Bob,  
__He's our president._

Plug continued, _We're checkin' out the girls on the upper deck,  
__Rubbin' in 15 SPF, its hot:  
__Everybody's jumpin' in._

Nodding his agreement at a group song, Curly sang the next part.  
_Later on when the sun goes down,  
__We'll pull out the jar and that old guitar,  
__And pass 'em around._

Then the boys sang the chorus again.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge,  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club_.

As he listened to them, John felt better. He even felt brave enough to try a solo.  
_When the party's over and we're all alone,  
__We'll be making waves in a no-wake zone._

Then all the boys joined in the chorus again.

_Bass-trackers, Bayliners and a party barge,  
__Strung together like a floating trailer park,  
__Anchored out and gettin' loud all summer long.  
__Side by side, there's five houseboat front porches,  
__Astroturf, lawn chairs and tiki torches.  
__Regular Joes rocking the boat, that's us:  
__The Redneck Yacht Club._

Then John sang the main part while the boys sang background vocals.

_Redneck Yacht Club.  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.) _

_The Redneck Yacht Club.  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)  
__(Na na, na na, na na, na na, na na, na na.)_

As everyone applauded, the Twins went back to the karaoke machine and thanked their fairy friend for filling in for them as the DJ.

"Okay, Tink. Now it's..." Nag started.  
"Your turn to sing." Plug finished.

"Flaming fondue forks, why not? I never got a chance to sing for you before!" the fairy agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

(Author's Note: I own nothing of The Hunger Games franchise!)

Tinkerbell used her magic to produce a CD from the box. She brought Peter up and asked him to hold the microphone for her. She sat on his shoulder and began to sing.

_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

The boys were surprised. This was a song from one of their new favorite movies that Wendy once used to get Michael to go to sleep with. Even though she thought the movie itself was too intense when she watched it, they knew Slightly played the song for her, and she had fallen in love with the Taylor Swift tune. They also knew that thanks to the movie and the books the film was based on, Nibs had developed a fascination with archery.

_The tricky thing  
Is yesterday we were just children  
Playing soldiers  
Just pretending  
Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords  
But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
Where everybody stands and keeps score_

_Keep your eyes open_

They got another surprise when they heard Wendy start singing along.

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
__Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
__Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

Peter nodded. It was nice to see Tink and Wendy actually getting along enough to sing together.

Tinkerbell, however, imagined that Peter was the only person in the room as she sang.  
_So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
Every lesson forms a new scar  
They never thought you'd make it this far_

Wendy joined in, _But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you  
It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now  
But you've got something they don't  
Yeah you've got something they don't  
You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

The girls sang together again, _Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes _

Meanwhile, Slightly was motioning Tootles and Michael to follow him.

Wendy started the next part, _Keep your feet ready  
Heartbeat steady  
Keep your eyes open  
Keep your aim locked  
The night goes dark  
Keep your eyes open_

Then she and Tinkerbell finished the song together.  
_(Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open)_

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down  
Everybody's watching to see the fallout  
Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open  
Keep your ey-eyes open_

"That was incredible, Tinkerbell! But I'm sorry if I interrupted your song," Wendy said when the solo-turned-duet was finished. She also smiled at the Lost Boys, who instead of applauding, pressed the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips and held them out to her and Tink.

"You sounded good yourself," Tinkerbell said as she sat down. "And remember that Slightly said that if anyone wants to join the singer, they can."

"Both of you were great," Slightly spoke up, "And Michael, I slightly think it's time that you got in on this, and we haven't heard Tootles yet. Do you want me to pick a song for you?"

The younger boys nodded. They knew a few songs from listening to Slightly's radio and hearing Wendy sing. They also knew some songs from movies, and decided to do another one of those.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I do not own any of the movie quotes. They're strictly from the Blues Brothers movies.**

After a few moments, Tootles and Michael finally made their selection from the box of CDs. "Is this one okay? I want to do something easy," Michael said to Slightly, who nodded in approval.

"Yeah, I've heard the Twins sing this one lots of times as they work on their inventions," Tootles added as he gave the CD to the Twins.

The Twins couldn't help but smirk at the comment, but they still took the CD. "Good one! But if you-" Nag started.  
"Do that one, you'll need this." Plug finished as he and his brother put fedoras and dark sunglasses on the two little boys, then he and Nag started a quote from one of their favorite movies.

"It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got-" Nag started, donning his own fedora and sunglasses.  
"A full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes," Plug continued, putting on a second pair of sunglasses and a fedora.  
"It's dark and..."  
"We're wearing sunglasses."  
Then they said together, "Hit it!"

When the music started, and everyone applauded their rendition of the movie, Tootles and Michael sang together. _Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Rawhide!_

Slightly donned another fedora and sunglasses as he said, "This is great! I slightly told you we had both kinds of music," When Wendy looked over at him, he continued, "We've got country, and western!"

Then Tootles started a verse, _Rollin', rollin', rollin'  
__Though the streams are swollen  
__Keep them dogies rollin'  
__Rawhide!_

Curly, who was also wearing a fedora and sunglasses, agreed as he said, "Yeah, Rawhide in A is a good country key!"

Meanwhile, Michael sang the next verse, _Rain and wind and weather  
__Hell-bent for leather  
__Wishin' my gal was by my side.  
__All the things I'm missin',  
__Good vittles, love, and kissin',  
__Are waiting at the end of my ride_

Then everyone joined them on the chorus.  
_Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Head 'em up, move 'em on  
__Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Rawhide_

_Count 'em out, ride 'em in,  
__Ride 'em in, count 'em out,  
__Count 'em out, ride 'em in  
__Rawhide!_

They fell silent as Tootles sang again, _Keep movin', movin', movin'  
__Though they're disapprovin'  
__Keep them dogies movin'  
__Rawhide!_

Michael continued, _Don't try to understand 'em  
__Just rope and throw and brand 'em  
__Soon we'll be living high and wide.  
__My hearts calculatin'  
__My true love will be waitin',  
__Be waitin' at the end of my ride._

Then everyone sang again, _Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Head 'em up, move 'em on  
__Move 'em on, head 'em up  
__Rawhide_

_Count 'em out, ride 'em in,  
__Ride 'em in, count 'em out,  
__Count 'em out, ride 'em in  
__Rawhide!  
__Ride 'em in, Rawhide! _

Nibs, who was also wearing a fedora and sunglasses, had found a long rope, and was using it as a whip whenever they sang the chorus.

_Rawhide!_  
_Rawhide!_  
_Rawhide!_  
_  
__Rawhide!_

As everyone applauded and Tootles and Michael resumed their seats, Wendy stopped Slightly, who had been making his way over to the Twins with another song. "I just wanted to tell you that this was a really good idea," she said, "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Slightly grinned and handed the Twins his song. A slow pulsing beat filled the room.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys were all watching Slightly, who had gone up with his second song. They knew that he was in his element, and that he loved any and every type of music, even heavy rock songs like this one.

Slightly flashed his grin and started his song.

_Lines form on my face and hands  
Lines form from the ups and downs  
Well, I'm in the middle without any plans  
I'm a boy and I'm a man__  
_  
"WHAT?!" Peter yelled.

"Peter, it's just the song!" Nibs said a phrase that would come to be repeated as everyone in the Underground House sang the various songs.

_I'm eighteen  
And I don't know what I want  
I'm eighteen  
I just don't know what I want  
I'm eighteen  
I gotta get away  
Well, I gotta get out of this place  
I'll go runnin' in outer space, yeah_

The boys were all whooping as Slightly went over to Wendy and spun her as he sang the next verse.

_Well, I got a baby's brain and an old man's heart  
Took eighteen years to get this far  
Don't always know what I'm talkin' about  
Feels like I'm livin' in the middle of doubt_

Peter managed to calm down after Tink reminded him that this was both his and Slightly's favorite Alice Cooper song. Still, he thought, Slightly had better come up with a nicer sounding tune if he went up again, since Michael was looking a little tense.  
_  
__I'm eighteen  
I get confused every day  
I'm eighteen  
I just don't know what to say  
I'm eighteen  
I gotta get away__  
_  
Nibs maneuvered his way over to where the Twins were running the karaoke machine.

_Yeah, lines form on my face and my hands  
Lines form from the ups and down  
I'm in the middle without any plans  
I'm a boy and I'm a man_

Once again, Wendy was lifted up as one of the boys danced with her. However, she seemed to understand what Peter was thinking, as she nodded toward Michael. Slightly followed her gaze and nodded as he finished the song.  
_  
__I'm eighteen and I like it  
Yes, I like it  
Oh, I like it  
Love it  
Like it  
Love it  
Eighteen  
Eighteen  
I'm eighteen and I like it_

As everyone applauded, Slightly and Wendy sat down, breathless from the dance. "Michael, before I forget, I'm sorry if you were slightly scared by that song. It was just for fun, and I'd never intentionally sing anything that made you feel uncomfortable," he added.

As Michael smiled and nodded, Nibs grinned and motioned for the Twins to start his second song. A fast-paced beat filled the room.

**Author's Note: I was inspired by Peter Pan in Scarlet, the unofficial sequel to JM Barrie's classic novel, to have Slightly sing this, since he actually does age to eighteen.**


	10. Chapter 10

Nibs smiled widely as the familiar beat of one of his favorite non-Broadway songs filled the room.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
__ _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
_ _Music loud and women warm,  
I've been kicked around  
_ _Since I was born.  
_ _And now it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _And you may look the other way.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man.__

As he was singing, Nibs was doing some very similar moves to the ones in the well-known movie his song came from. Everyone also saw that he was doing his 'Mr. Mistofellees' routine from when he was in Small Monday Island's production of Cats.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
__ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
_ _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.__

"And now we know why disco died," Slightly quipped.

"Disco's not dead; it's just been-" Nag started, activating a reflective disco ball for the song.  
"In the Witness Protection Program," Plug finished. **(A/N: This little conversation between the Twins and Slightly was taken from an episode of Full House)**

Nibs smirked and continued his song. However, he just sang normally, since his vocal range couldn't go as high as the Bee Gees'. Nobody minded at all; they just liked seeing him up there having fun.

_Well now, I get low and I get high,  
__ _And if I can't get either, I really try.  
_ _Got the wings of heaven on my shoes.  
_ _I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose.  
_ _You know it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _I'll live to see another day.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man.  
_ _Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother,  
_ _You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin',  
_ _And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.__

Tinkerbell was next to smile. "Bobbing buckets, even before we found him with the cast, we should have known it was Nibs who was behind the makeup that day!"

_Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
__ _Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
_ _Somebody help me, yeah.  
Stayin' alive.__

Slightly nodded, serious now. "That's slightly for sure. I remembered those moves from his Friends Day performance from when he was in Cats."

"Nibs always did like disco music!" Curly added, recalling that whenever Slightly had his radio playing when they did chores around the Underground House, the station would 'mysteriously' change from country to disco.

_Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
__ _I'm a woman's man: no time to talk.  
_ _Music loud and women warm,  
_ _I've been kicked around since I was born.  
_ _And now it's all right. It's OK.  
_ _And you may look the other way.  
_ _We can try to understand  
_ _The New York Times' effect on man.__

As he was singing, Nibs was grinning as he watched Tootles and Michael imitating the disco moves that he was doing. These two had really liked it when he did these moves onstage, and Michael felt a lot better.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, __ _you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin', _ _and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
_ _Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me.  
_ _Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _Life goin' nowhere.  
Somebody help me, yeah.  
_ _I'm stayin' alive.__

"Great. First a monster jam, and now a cheesy disco. What's next?" Curly said as Nibs sat down after striking the classic disco pose at the end of his song.

"That's easy! Another-" Nag started.  
"Country hit!" Plug finished.  
"And this one's all yours!" they said together.


	11. Chapter 11

The Twins smirked as they picked up a CD for him. A fast paced rhythm filled the room.

Curly was laughing as he recognized the song. "Oh, no! Twins, not that one! Every time Slightly sings that song, I sing it for a week!"

"No problem! This time you-" Nag started, grinning.  
"Beat him to the punch!" Plug finished, smirking.

Shaking his head and laughing, Curly took the microphone.

_We were all down at Margie's bar  
__ _Telling stories if we had one  
_ _Someone fired the old jukebox up  
_ _The song it played was a sad one  
_ _A teardrop rolled down Bubba's nose  
_ _From the pain the song was inflicting  
_ _And all at once he jumped to his feet  
_ _Just like somebody kicked him __

_ _Bubba shot the juke box last night  
_ _Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
____Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box last night__

"Twins, you two will have to sing the next song for this!" Peter scolded playfully.

"That's fine-" Nag started.  
"By us!" Plug finished.

Curly's smile was wider as he sang the Mark Chesnutt song. So what if this song was stuck in his head for a week again? Slightly was right: this was all for fun.

_Bubba ain't never been accused of being mentally stable  
__ _So we did not draw an easy breath  
_ _Until he laid that colt on the table  
_ _He hung his head til the cops showed up  
_ _They dragged him right out of Margies  
_ _Told him "Don't play dumb with us, son,  
_ _You know damn well what the charge is."__

Once again, the Lost Boys were all singing the chorus with him.

_Bubba shot the juke box last night  
__ _Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
_ _Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box last night__

By this time, as he and Plug were singing with Curly, Nag was hunting in the box for a song for his brother and himself to sing.

_Well, the sheriff arrived with his bathrobe on  
__ _The confrontation was a tense one  
_ _Shook his head said, "Bubba m'boy,  
_ _You was always a dense one."  
_ _Reckless discharge of a gun  
_ _That's what the officers are claiming  
_ _Bubba hollered, "Reckless, hell!  
_ _I shot just where I was aiming."__

Meanwhile, Wendy was whispering to Slightly, "I should be shocked that you're all singing this, but this is actually a really funny song!"

_Bubba shot the juke box last night  
__ _Said it played a sad song it made him cry  
_ _Went to his truck and got a forty five  
_ _Bubba shot the juke box, stopped it with one shot  
_ _Bubba shot the jukebox last night __

_ _Well he could not tell right from wrong  
_ _Through the teardrops in his eyes  
_ _Beyond a shadow of a doubt  
_ _It was justifiable homicide  
__

_ _Bubba shot the juke box  
Stopped it with one shot  
_ _Bubba shot the jukebox last night__

As everyone applauded, Curly sat down again, already humming the accursed melody, but still smiling. Meanwhile, Nag was grinning as he showed Plug a CD. His brother nodded in agreement on the song, and this time Nibs took over as the DJ.


	12. Chapter 12

When the Twins took up their microphones, they smiled. They knew Curly had covered one of their favorite Gordon Lightfoot songs earlier, and now they themselves wanted to do one.

When the music began, Nag started the song, _I can see her lyin' back in her satin dress  
__ _In a room where ya do what ya don't confess__

Plug continued, _Sundown, ya better take care  
__ _If I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs__

Then they sang together, _Sundown, ya better take care  
__ _If I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs__

Wendy smiled affectionately. "They do love their ballads!"

Plug nodded in agreement as he sang, _She's been lookin' like a queen in a sailor's dream  
__ _And she don't always say what she really means__

Nag also nodded as he sang, _Sometimes I think it's a shame  
__ _When I get feelin' better when I'm feelin' no pain__

Then they sang together again, _Sometimes I think it's a shame  
__ _When I get feelin' better when I'm feelin' no pain__

John was equally impressed. "Not only do they sing the theme from Rawhide, and songs from other movies, but they also sing this, or the song about the carefree highway as they work on their inventions."

Nag nodded as he started the next part of the song. _I can picture every move that a man could make  
__ _Getting lost in her lovin' is your first mistake__

Plug sang the next part of the verse, _Sundown, ya better take care  
__ _If I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs__

Then they sang together, _Sometimes I think it's a sin  
__ _When I feel like I'm winnin' when I'm losin' again__

As he listened to the music, John was making his way over to the karaoke machine.

Meanwhile, Plug was singing, _I can see her lookin' fast in her faded jeans  
__ _She's a hard lovin' woman, got me feelin' mean__

Nag sang back, _Sometimes I think it's a shame  
__ _When I get feelin' better when I'm feelin' no pain__

Plug sang again, _Sundown, ya better take care  
__ _If I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs__

Nag joined in once more, _Sundown, ya better take care  
__ _If I find you been creepin' 'round my back stairs__

Then they sang together, _Sometimes I think it's a sin  
__ _When I feel like I'm winnin' when I'm losin' again__

When Nibs sat down again, and the Twins went back to the karaoke machine, they were surprised to see John standing across from them. "I've done a lot of thinking as I've listened to everyone, and I want to try a solo song." he said.

"Sure, John! Like Slightly's been saying-" Nag started as John handed them his song.  
"This is all for fun." Plug finished as Wendy's younger brother went up to the front.


	13. Chapter 13

When he heard the music, John relaxed. After all, the Twins weren't the only ones who loved folk music; John was a huge John Denver fan.

_Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River.  
Life is old there, older than the trees, younger than the mountains, blowing like a breeze._

Even though he was a little nervous singing by himself, John only focused on Wendy as if she was the only one in the room.

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.  
West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads._

_All my memories gather round her, miner's lady, stranger to blue water.  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye._

Wendy was just sitting calmly and nodding, listening to her brother sing. John still drew comfort from watching her, and his voice grew stronger.

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.  
West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads._

Meanwhile, Tinkerbell flew over to Wendy and whispered something to her. Wendy nodded and smiled widely, following her, but still watched John sing. He sounded more confident, but he kept his eyes on his sister.

_I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me, the radio reminds me of my home far away.  
And driving down the road I get a feeling that I should have been home yesterday, yesterday._

_Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.  
West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads.  
Country roads, take me home to the place I belong.  
West Virginia, mountain momma, take me home, country roads._

As everyone applauded John's solo, Wendy and Tinkerbell came up to the front with Peter in tow.

"The song Nibs had you do was funny, but I've got something better in mind for you," Wendy said to him as she had him sit down.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Author's note: There is a reference to the Blues Brothers, which I do not own.)**

Wendy had Peter sit down in a chair. She sat next to him, while Tinkerbell was sitting on his shoulder, then the girls began to sing.

_Sometimes it's hard to be a woman  
__Giving all your love to just one man  
__You'll have bad times and he'll have good times  
__Doing things that you don't understand_

When they heard the song's intro, the Twins went into their 'Blues Brothers' mode again, and were swaying in time to the music, hoping to make the girls laugh as they sang to Peter.

_But if you love him you'll forgive him  
__Even though he's hard to understand  
__And if you love him, whoa be proud of him  
__'Cause after all he's just a man_

"Twins, no!" Tinkerbell whispered when she saw what they were doing.

"Tink," Nag started.  
"Yes!" Plug finished as he and his brother started doing the motions from the movie.

_Stand by your man  
__Give him two arms to cling to  
__And something warm to come to  
__When the nights are cold and lonely_

The Twins' plan worked. But it was Peter and the Lost Boys who were laughing while the girls were singing. They also saw the boys doing the motions with them.

_Stand by your man  
__And show the world you love him  
__Keep giving all the love you can  
__Stand by your man_

Wendy and Tinkerbell were also smiling as they watched the boys swaying and moving to the beat. They tried to look both fondly at Peter, and sternly at the boys, but they both ended up smiling at everyone.

"I didn't think they'd do this!" John whispered to Curly.

"Of course they would! You know how much the Twins love this movie!" Curly whispered back.

"And how many movies have the Twins re-enacted and/or quoted to the point of driving us all nuts?" Nibs added.

_Stand by your man  
__And show the world you love him  
__Keep giving all the love you can_

Here, the Twins sang together, "Baby!", but they let the girls finish the song.

_Stand by your man_

"All right, Jake, Elwood, that's enough!" Wendy playfully scolded.

"Twins, how could you do that?" Tinkerbell added as she hexed itches on the Twins' noses for them making fun of the tribute she and Wendy gave Peter.

"Fudge!" Nag sneezed as he took off his fedora.  
"Shoot!" Plug sneezed as he removed his sunglasses.  
"Cheese and rice!"  
"Aw, man, Penguin!"  
"Or in this case, Penguins!"

As everyone was laughing, Tinkerbell and Wendy sat down again.

"Boys, you've got to learn not to talk to girls and fairies that way," Curly said as he went up.


	15. Chapter 15

As the girls resumed their seats, laughing from the routine the Twins had sneaked in during their song, Curly had already selected the next one.

"I've always liked this song. This doesn't get in my head as much as the other one I did, but we should do this!" Then he smirked. "Twins, since you guys are so into this, why don't you two lead off?"

"You bet!" Nag started as Tinkerbell flew to the karaoke machine.  
"Okay," Plug finished as the fairy started the music.

As he took a microphone, Nag started the song, _Well, we're big rock singers  
We've got golden fingers  
_  
Plug continued, _And we're loved everywhere we go_

Slightly jumped right in the song as he added,  
_That sounds like us  
We sing about beauty and we sing about truth  
At ten-thousand dollars a show_

Nibs smirked and added,  
_Right  
We take all kinds of pills that give us all kind of thrills  
But the thrill we've never known  
Is the thrill that'll get ya when you get your picture  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone  
_  
Then all the boys joined in on the chorus. Some sang lead, while others did backup.

_(Rolling Stone) Wanna see my picture on the cover  
(Stone) Wanna buy five copies for my mother (yeah)  
(Stone) Wanna see my smilin' face  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone_

Curly nodded as he said_, That's a very, very, good idea. _Then he sang the next verse.  
_I got a freaky ole lady name of cocaine Katy  
Who embroideries on my jeans_

Then Slightly sang, _I got my poor old grey haired daddy  
Drivin' my limousine_

Nag nodded as he sang, _Now, it's all designed to blow our minds  
But our minds won't really be blown_

Plug grinned as he sang, _Like the blow that'll get ya when you get your picture  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone_

Then all the Lost Boys took up the chorus again, dividing backup and lead vocals like they did last time.

_(Rolling Stone) Wanna see our pictures on the cover  
(Stone) Wanna buy five copies for our mothers (yeah)  
(Stone) Wanna see my smilin' face  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone_

As he did an impromptu air guitar, Nibs added, _Hey, I know how, rock and roll! _

Curly nodded as he said, _Ah, that's beautiful_

Slightly started the next verse, _We got a lot of little teenage blue-eyed groupies  
Who do anything we say  
_  
He smirked as Nibs jumped in, _We got a genuine Indian Guru  
Who's teaching us a better way  
_  
Then all the boys sang together, _We got all the friends that money can buy  
So we never have to be alone  
And we keep getting richer but we can't get our picture  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone  
_  
Slightly took one verse, _(Rolling Stone) Wanna see my picture on the cover_

Then Nibs took one, _(Stone) Wanna buy five copies for my mother _

Nag started, _I want one! _  
Plug finished, (_Stone) Wanna see my smilin' face_

Then all the boys sang together, _On the cover of the Rolling Stone  
On the cover of the Rolling Stone  
_  
Slightly started singing the chorus again as Curly sighed, _Man, I don't know why we ain't on the cover, Baby  
_  
Nibs nodded as he added, _We're beautiful people _

Nag agreed as he said, _I ain't kiddin', why, we would make a beautiful cover _  
Plug nodded as he said_, Fresh shot, right up front, man _

Curly also nodded as he said_, I can see it now, we'll be up on the front smilin', man ... ahh, beautiful!_

As everyone applauded, Slightly asked, "Oh, by the way, you think I slightly should have mentioned that the song was done by an artist named Dr. Hook?"

"Oh? And you just remembered the artist's name now?" Nibs joked.

"What?! You sang a song that Captain Codfish wrote?!" Peter yelped. "He can't even sing!"

"Peter, he said _Doctor_ Hook; not Captain Hook," John assured him.

Meanwhile, Tootles and Michael had found their second song. "We did a song that you like, Twins, and now we thought we'd do a style of music that Slightly likes." Tootles said to them.

**(What song will Tootles and Michael sing? Find out in the next chapter!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Someone asked for this song in their review, so enjoy your request!**

Tootles and Michael rooted through the box of CDs. They found one right away, and Michael said, "Slightly, we dedicate this song to you for supplying the music for this party!"

"Yeah. We know you always liked this one!" Tootles added.

"You guys slightly shouldn't have," Slightly grinned as everyone patted him on the back. Then his grin widened as he said, "Wait a minute. Yes, you totally should have!"

As everyone now threw pillows at him for the joke, Michael started the first verse.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Tootles took the next part.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

"Well, when it comes to rock and roll, Slightly does like the Beatles," John said as he listened to the younger boys.

"And the other artists from the British Invasion," Nag started.  
"And the Beach Boys," Plug continued.

"And the groups from Motown," Nibs added.

"And the Four Seasons," Curly agreed.

"Yes, guys, in the immortal words of Joan Jett, I slightly love rock and roll!" Slightly joked in reply to all their comments. He'd been singing with Tootles and Michael, but he was also singing different words in his mind, replacing _Hey Jude _with _Bill Jukes_, in a secret dedication to his pirate friend.

Michael laughed as he took the next part, _Hey Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

Tootles joined in again, _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
The movement you need is on your shoulder  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

As she listened to them sing, Wendy smiled too. "He does love music, and he knows a lot about it. This really was a good idea he had for the party."

Michael grinned as he sang the last verse.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her under your skin  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh_

Now they sang the rest of the song together.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_  
_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude_

As everyone applauded, Slightly said, "Thanks for the slightly great dedication, guys," Suddenly, he smirked as he added, "Peter, do you want to do another song? I slightly won't tease you like Nibs did."

Nibs frowned at first, but when he saw the CD in Slightly's hand, he whispered, "You are so evil!"

"Yeah, yeah, Nibs; there's evil in it," Slightly joked in reply, quoting Robert Mullins, "Tell us something we don't know."

Peter nodded and let Slightly give the Twins his song, unaware that one of the Lost Boys would be playing a joke on him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Someone requested that Peter sing this, so enjoy your song! And you get a double feature for this chapter!**

Peter was once again stunned to hear the opening notes of the song. "Slightly, you know I only sing that song in private!"

Slightly grinned wickedly. "Oh, like it's my fault you sang this the first time I took you to open mike night at Slightly Gulch!"

Peter sighed, but a challenge was a challenge, and he always accepted one, no matter what.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Call up all our friends  
Go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot,  
Half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop,  
And we're never gonna change_

_Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

As the boys were cracking up, Peter couldn't help but smile. He really liked this Avril Lavigne song, and this was something even Wendy didn't know.

_Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_We live like rock stars  
Dance on every bar  
This is who we are,  
I don't think we'll ever change_

_They say just grow up but they don't know us  
We don't give a fudge and we're never gonna change_

_Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

By now, Peter had some company singing. The Lost Boys decided to join him.

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up_

_Say, wont you say forever  
Stay, if you stay forever  
Hey, we can stay forever young_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up_

_We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that,  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups_

_Singing here's to never growing up  
Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up_

_Oh woah oh woah (raise your glass and say)  
Here's to never growing up_

Peter gave Slightly a playful cuff on the shoulder as he sat down again.

"Sorry, Peter, but I couldn't resist! And like I said, is it slightly my fault that you've always loved that song?" Slightly asked.

"Of course not, but I'll go next," Wendy said as she came up from where she'd been with the Twins, picking her next song. A fast-paced beat filled the room.

_Well, I ain't never been Barbie doll type__  
No, I can't swig that sweet champagne, I'd rather drink beer all night  
In a tavern or in a honky tonk or on a four-wheel drive tailgate  
I've got posters on my wall of Skynyrd, Kid and Strait_

_Some people look down on me, but I don't give a rip  
I'll stand barefooted in my own front yard with a baby on my hip_

When she saw the looks on the boys' faces, Wendy smiled mischievously. She'd heard Tinkerbell sing this once, and now she wanted to sing it.

_'Cause I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad__  
I'm just a product of my raising, I say, 'Hey y'all' and 'Yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_

_"Hell Yeah!" _Tinkerbell actually shouted with her.

All the boys were surprised. They'd never heard Wendy sing anything like _that!_ But this was all for fun.

At the same time, Wendy grabbed Peter's hand and started dancing with him as she sang the next verse.__

_Victoria's Secret, well their stuffs real nice  
Oh, but I can buy the same damn thing on a Wal-Mart shelf half price  
Still look sexy, just as sexy as those models on TV  
No, I don't need no designer tag to make my man want me_

_Well, you might think I'm trashy, a little too hardcore  
But in my neck of the woods I'm just the girl next door_

_Hey, I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising I say, 'Hey y'all' and 'Yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every Tanya Tucker song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'Hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah_

_"Hell Yeah!" _Tinkerbell shouted with her as Peter lifted Wendy up. At the same time, Nibs was going up for his next song.__

_I'm a redneck woman, I ain't no high class broad  
I'm just a product of my raising, I say, 'Hey y'all' and 'Yee-haw'  
And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long  
And I know all the words to every ol' Bocephus song  
So here's to all my sisters out there keeping it country  
Let me get a big 'hell yeah' from the redneck girls like me, hell yeah  
Hell yeah, I said hell yeah!_

When she and Peter sat down, all the boys were whooping and cheering. "Bravo, Wendy!" Peter added, a little breathless from the dance.

"Thanks for the dance," Wendy said with a smile.

"Dare I say it, you go, Wendy!" Curly added.

Nibs nodded from where he was standing. It was now his turn to look serious as he found his next song. But the look was softened by a mood of wistfulness.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Author's note: There is a reference to Ace and Arielle, from my story 'His Chance To Dream'. And I always knew that Nibs would be the one to do this classic Alabama song!)**

When Nibs handed the Twins his next song, the Lost Boys saw a dreamy look sweep over his face as he took the microphone. They also heard him murmur, "Ace, Arielle, this is for you," And he spoke when the song began.

_I was walking home from school on a cold winter day _  
_ Took a shortcut through the woods, and I lost my way _  
_ It was getting late, and I was scared and alone _  
_ But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home _

When the piano part of the song started, he sang, _Mama couldn't see him, oh but he was standing there _  
_ And I knew in my heart, he was the answer to my prayers_

Wendy gasped and felt her eyes fill with tears. "Nibs...that's the most beautiful song I've ever heard!"

"He's got to honor his friends somehow," Curly murmured, squeezing her hand.

Nibs nodded and continued his song, all the while imagining that Ace and Arielle were watching over him.

_ Oh I believe there are angels among us _  
_ Sent down to us from somewhere up above _  
_ They come to you and me in our darkest hours _  
_ To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _  
_ To guide us with the light of love_

"I'm sure Ace and Arielle really appreciate this," John murmured, "Of course, I only met Arielle that one time, and I never met Ace, so I don't know him."

Nibs smiled and continued his song. He felt his eyes fill with tears as he honored his old friends through song, but nobody noticed, or if they did, they pretended not to.

_When life held troubled times, and had me down on my knees _  
_ There's always been someone to come along and comfort me_

When he saw how bright Nibs' eyes had become, Michael poked Slightly's arm. "Aren't you going to help him?" he asked.

_A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand _  
_ A phone call from a friend, just to say I understand_

Prudently ignoring a tear that had escaped Nibs' eye to land on his cheek, Slightly shook his head. "If he wants me to, or if he becomes slightly hard to understand, then I'll help him. Other than that, this is his dedication."

_ And ain't it kind of funny at the dark end of the road _  
_ That someone lights the way with just a single ray of hope_

"Kettles and cowbells, I can't remember when I've heard such a pretty song!" Tinkerbell whispered, tearing up herself.

_Oh I believe there are angels among us _  
_ Sent down to us from somewhere up above _  
_ They come to you and me in our darkest hours _  
_ To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _  
_ To guide us with the light of love_

Slightly already had his next song picked out, and he was going back to the Twins. He nodded and gave Nibs an encouraging smile and a thumbs-up on the way. He also thought that he was doing a really nice job with the dedication he gave his old friends.

_ They wear so many faces, show up in the strangest places _  
_ To grace us with their mercy, in our time of need _

_ Oh I believe there are angels among us _  
_ Sent down to us from somewhere up above _  
_ They come to you and me in our darkest hours _  
_ To show us how to live, to teach us how to give _  
_ To guide us with the light of love _

_ To guide us with a light of love _

As Nibs sat down again to applause and a gentle hug from Wendy, another slow rhythm filled the room. Slightly had found one of his favorite slow songs.


	19. Chapter 19

Slightly grinned as he found his next song. He motioned for Michael to join him, and handed him a microphone. He also motioned for Peter to come up.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"Making up for scaring you with my last song," Slightly replied. "Peter, can you play your panpipes for this one?"

"Okay," Peter nodded as the Twins started the song, and let Slightly sing lead vocals, because of course, this was his idea, and he was doing something else.

_If __every word I said  
Could make you laugh, I'd talk forever_

Wendy's eyes filled with tears again. "That's beautiful!"

_I'd ask the sky just what we had  
It showed forever  
(together my love)  
If the song I sing to you  
Could fill your heart with joy  
I'd sing forever  
(together my love)_

Then Slightly, Peter, and Michael sang together, _Forever, forever  
I've been so happy loving you  
_  
Slightly sang lead again, while Michael sang backup and Peter played his panpipes.

_(together my love)  
Let the love I have for you live in your heart  
And be forever  
(together my love)_

_Forever, forever_  
_I've been so happy loving you_

During the instrumental break, Nibs was caught up in a pleasant daydream about his old friends. He was smiling, but his eyes were almost as bright as Wendy's as he thought, _'Thanks a lot, Slightly; I just got done crying over my last song, and now you're going to make me lose it again?'_

Slightly didn't notice him, as he was singing with Peter and Michael, _If every word I said could make you laugh  
I'd talk forever_

_Forever, forever_  
_I'll be so happy loving you_

"That was beautiful! And Slightly, you more than made up for your last song!" Wendy said as she wiped her eyes and hugged them. Peter, Michael, and Slightly tried not to notice that their shirts were getting wet.

"I agree!" John added. "Slightly, I had no idea that you were so deep!"

Slightly just shrugged as he sat down. "Whatever."

"Slightly, is that all you have to say? 'Whatever?'" Nibs asked, having composed himself before the song ended.

Slightly shrugged again. "I guess…"

"All right, wise guy..." Nag started.  
"Just for that, you can..." Plug continued.  
"Run our next song!"

"Whatever," Slightly nodded in agreement, but he grinned when he saw the song the Twins had in mind and watched as they went up.

**A/N: Slightly, Peter, and Michael's voice actors were all on the show Full House, as was this famous Beach Boys song.**


End file.
